


职场潜规则[番外]

by longlaulin



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin
Kudos: 7





	职场潜规则[番外]

一晃眼，轩已经进这家公司七八个月了，和斌在一起也有半年的时间。  
在一起之后，斌把轩调到了经常要出去跑业务的岗位，降低了被同事发现的概率，也增加了他们见面的机会。  
他们的约会大部分在周五下班之后，一起吃个饭，轩去斌家过夜，然后周六逛街行山看演唱会艺术展，也有时候一天就窝在家里煲剧打炮，斌会在周日到来之前把轩送回去。  
虽然次数不多，但一个月总有那么一两次，老板叫人出去办事，但最后两个人去了自己家里办事。

第一份合同试用期到的时候，已经是秋天了，斌介绍轩去了自己合作伙伴的公司，就隔一个路口，可以偷偷一起上班下班吃饭，又不容易惹口舌是非。  
在这个秋天，他们见过了对方的家里人，轩的家里人当然很好搞定，那顿中秋饭吃的很开心。斌在带轩回妈妈家吃饭的前一天还特意去了一趟，面对面跟她说这件事，怕她一下接受不了晕倒。  
“我聽日帶我 男 朋友返來食飯喔 得唔得”  
他还在那个男字特意加重了一下，怕妈妈没听清。  
“咁多年終於舍得拍拖啦，我幾年前都同你老豆講過唔好逼你唔好逼你，佢點都唔肯聽我講，返來食啦，我加餸。”  
“嘩，我尋晚緊張到訓唔到，原來你ok㗎，點解唔早d講，咁聽日我同佢返來啦”  
轩本身性格就好，好好穿衣服的话看起来又乖仔，斌的妈妈很喜欢他，在饭桌上有意无意总是提起斌年底的30岁生日，有点催他安定下来的意思。

时间就这样走着走着，他们做爱前要脱下来的衣服从一件变成两件变成三件，不开暖气的话没办法再一起全裸躺在沙发上看电视，楼下的711卖起了圣诞装饰。

年底到了，工作很忙，又总是有这样那样的party，两个人半个月都没好好见（睡）一面（觉）只在工作和聚会的间隙中一起吃了几顿饭，26号凌晨散场回到家躺下睡到中午，晚上斌又要飞新加坡，连生日也要在工作中度过，不过还好可以赶回来跨年。

斌甚至在出发前就让轩31号那天晚上过去家里等他，他坐上的士回家的时候已经是晚上九点，城市里多处开始了封路庆祝，东绕西绕花多了半个小时才到家。

虽然是回自己的家，但斌还是按了门铃，他想打开门的第一眼就看见那个人。轩没让他失望，他一打开门看见眼前只穿着薄薄一层浴袍的他。  
“welcome home”  
浴袍的结打得很随意，轻轻一扯就开了，不知道是因为开了暖气还是这场景过于诱人，或者实在太久没做爱了，斌感觉自己浑身发烫，他放下行李脱了鞋，扑上去亲他，手伸进浴袍里上下滑动，贪婪着呼吸着他身上洗完澡后的香味，唔，终于回到他身边了。轩抱着斌的脖子，回应着他的吻，金属质的拉链抵在他赤裸的肌肤上有点凉凉的，他像只考拉一样往斌身上挂，斌抱起他回了房间。

斌把他放在床上，开始脱衣服裤子，床头已经摆好了安全套和润滑油。斌解完皮带之后突然想到一个坏主意，脱掉轩的浴袍，把他的手绑到了床头的柱子上，轩反应过来的时候已经晚了，反抗（其实也不是真心想反抗）徒劳无功，反而更撩起了斌的情欲。  
“你曳呀，着咁少”  
“下次我唔着衫”  
斌压在他身上从上到下细细密密地吻他，这一分钟牙齿在锁骨部位轻轻咬，下一分钟舌头在乳尖部位打转，一路往下到肋骨到腹部，才刚刚把他的分身含入口中，身下的人已经溃不成军，几乎每一下吞吐都要抽动一下，闷哼一声。  
“仲要唔要？”  
“要”  
斌倒了几滴润滑油在手上，送入两根手指，刺激着轩的那一点，另一只手一直抚摸着轩的前端，这样的大餐对一个半个月没开张的人来说有点过于丰盛，轩的手动不了，只能本能地顶腰配合斌的动作，让自己更爽，闷哼变成了淫叫。斌还想看他更失控的样子，从柜子里拿出了黑五买安全套的时候店家送的跳蛋。一听到震动的声音，轩立刻合上双腿，他知道一上跳蛋自己就要顶不住了，但手被绑住了，身体就由不得自己了，斌跪在他面前用自己的腿把他的腿分开，把跳蛋塞在小穴门口，两根炙热的欲望在一起摩擦。还没半分钟，跳蛋就被整颗吞没，只露出外面的线，斌把绑着轩的手的皮带解开，自己抓着他的手。轩的上半身都透着淡淡的红色，要不是斌按着他，恐怕已经滚下床了，身前那根东西完全挺立，不时还跳动两下，叫声带着哭腔。不出一两分钟，轩就射了，喷出一大滩白色液体在自己的胸腹。斌把跳蛋关掉拿了出来，帮他擦干净身上的东西，轩才刚刚回过神来。  
“三十岁人果然唔同”  
“咁系啦。手痛唔痛？”斌跪在床上摸着他的头。  
“冇事”

轩撕开一个安全套，帮斌带上，转身自己跪坐在床上抓住斌的下面送入自己的深处，扶着斌的大腿向后坐下去，上下运动，斌左手玩着轩前面又重燃的欲望，右手在他胸前打转，惹得他喘息连连，头埋在轩的肩膀上，时不时落下一吻。  
“我攰啦，到你郁”  
斌把轩按到床上，轩靠手肘支撑着身体，臀部高高翘起，斌抓着他的腰在身后进进出出，两个人的叫床声和楼下庆祝的人群热闹的声音交织在一起，过了几分钟，斌加快了速度，最后拔出来扯掉套子射在了轩身上。  
斌紧紧地抱着轩，从耳侧亲到侧颈，两个人身上都沾上了刚才的战果。温存了一会，斌松开轩，拍了下他的屁股，示意他去洗澡，自己先走进了冲凉房。  
轩进冲凉房的时候，斌已经冲洗完在浴缸里坐着试水温了，轩冲完跨进浴缸的时候温度和水位刚刚好，楼下开始倒数了。  
“十...九...八...”  
世界好像只剩下正在亲吻的他们两个。  
“三...二...一...”  
“新年快乐”  
“新年快乐”


End file.
